


Рождественский сюрприз—Слэш (яой)фанфик по фэндому«Волчонок»

by IamBluebelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBluebelle/pseuds/IamBluebelle
Summary: Он просто пришёл к Питеру в вечер Сочельника и остался на Рождество. Хейл просто впустил в свой дом перепуганного и замерзшего подростка, поняв на утро, что теперь не сможет его отпустить. Судьба действительно весьма оригинально преподносит подарки.





	

Питер окинул пустым взглядом довольно просторную, в тёплых тонах плавленой карамели, гостиную с небольшим, но тем не менее прекрасно вписывающимся в обстановку камином. После постоянного полумрака лофта и напускной дороговизны мебели, которую оборотень покупал в жильё племянника (да и своё тоже, пусть и временное), Хейлу было немного неловко находиться здесь. Нью-Йорк - слишком шумный город для чувствительного слуха оборотней, но достаточно большой, чтобы затеряться в нём - ради этого мужчина готов был смириться с шумом, привыкнуть к нему. Тем более, сегодня Рождество, а значит, Питер может насладиться тишиной, насколько она вообще возможна в Большом Яблоке. В очередной раз вдохнув едкий запах средств для уборки, которыми обработали дом буквально сегодня утром, Питер обернулся на действующее на нервы шебуршание за дверью в комплекте с нервно бьющимся в панике сердцем и снова потянул носом. Слабо пробивающееся сквозь химикаты сочетание апельсинового сока и чернил заставило мужчину закатить глаза. Стайлз. Видимо, гены в семье Стилински определяют всё - Хейл даже приблизительно не хотел знать, как этот подросток вышел на его, оборотня, новый адрес, который был известен ограниченному кругу людей, не имеющему ничего общего хоть с кем-то из друзей МакКолла. Дав подростку ещё несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться и придумать относительно внятное объяснение, Питер бесшумно прошел в подобие коридора и уверенно открыл входную дубовую дверь, прекрасно понимая, что Стилински не сдастся вот так просто.  
Чем дольше Стилински тарабанил в двери, тем горше ему становилось оттого, что деньги он успешно оставил в багаже, который потеряли в аэропорту. Ад с вытряхиванием мелочи из карманов он вообще вспоминать не хотел. Когда два с половиной доллара он всё-таки нашел, это был самый лучший подарок от Санты в эту предрождественскую ночь. А ещё он весь продрог, потому что куртка тоже осталась в этом сраном чемодане. Футболка с Бэтменом и красная худи ни хрена не грели. А ещё зомби-дядя не хотел открывать.  
\- Привет, волчара, решил свалить от блохастых проблем в Большое яблоко? - у Стайлза зуб на зуб не попадал, парнишка был похож на взъерошенного воробья.  
\- Скорее, от гиперактивных подростков с завышенным чувством справедливости, - парировал оборотень и скривился, нехотя запуская неугомонного сына шерифа Бейкон Хиллз в дом. Не то чтобы Питер был заинтересован в компании болтливого ребёнка, но объяснять потом отцу этого самого ребёнка, почему тело Стайлза нашли на пороге именно его нового дома, Хейлу не особо улыбалось. Следовательно, парня нужно отогреть, отпоить и отправить домой как можно скорее:  
\- Душ - на втором этаже, последняя дверь по коридору направо, потом спустишься в зал, - лёгкий кивок в сторону помещения с камином и арочным проходом вместо двери: - а я посмотрю тебе плед... и какие-нибудь теплые вещи.  
\- Ты испортил такую шикарную лекцию про обморожение, - Стилински надул губы. Снял конверсы, на ходу снимая пайту. Парнишка буквально взлетел по лестнице. В ванной было необычно, потому что она была огромная, если сравнивать с его ванной комнатой дома. Исполнена в тёплых кремовых тонах, с хромированной вешалкой для полотенец, зеркалом в полкомнаты. Но Стайлз не обращал внимание. Быстро разобравшись со смесителем, он снял с себя всё. Вещи скорбной грудкой валялись на кафельном полу под ольху. Тёплая вода обжигала холодные конечности. Стилински матерился сквозь зубы, отплёвывался, а потом долго нежился под тёплыми струями душа. Полотенце было белое и мягкое на ощупь. Стайлз намотал большое полотенце на свои бедра, другим накрыл плечи и, оставляя за собой мокрый след, спустился вниз.  
\- Итак, Стайлз, - на показ равнодушно протянул бывший альфа, умостившись в одном из кресел возле камина после того, как Стилински довольно шумно, в своей привычной манере, переоделся и получил кружку с горячим и терпким не только на вкус, но и по запаху, глинтвейн, а сам Питер ограничился бокалом обычного красного вина, чуть более дорогого, чем использовал для напитка подростка:  
\- Расскажи мне, будь добр, как тебя, несовершеннолетнего, без вещей и, сильно подозреваю, что и без денег, занесло из Бейкон Хиллз в многомиллионный город, в котором ты безошибочно нашёл именно меня. Заодно объясни свою уверенность в том, что тебя не станут искать.  
Оторвавшись наконец от разглядывания насыщенно-бордового вина в свете камина, оборотень перевел взгляд на стремительно краснеющего подростка и гадко усмехнулся.  
\- Меня ... ну... - Стилински сделал глоток хмельного напитка, который придал ему смелости. Парнишка спрятался за кружкой и начал рассказывать.  
\- Я проебал багаж, в котором были деньги, папе сказал, что поехал к babcia в Квинс.  
На удивлённые брови Питера объяснил:  
\- Бабця - это "бабушка" по-польски. А тебя... Чувак, ты же расплачивался кредиткой.  
\- Даже знать не хочу, что тебя связывает с поляками, - качнул головой Питер и оценивающе осмотрел слишком по-домашнему устроившегося подростка: - Но зато я могу перефразировать вопрос. А следовательно, почему именно я, вместо бабушки? Только учти, что сказка о Красной шапочке не самый лучший пример для подражания.  
\- Я понял, про самолет, который чуток не рассчитал и приземлился не в Квинсе, а в Нью-Йорке, я рассказывать не буду, - Стайлз осушил всю кружку одним махом. - И я просто хотел увидеть тебя, такое странное иррациональное желание в Рождество. Нельзя  
\- А ты забавный, Стайлз. Ты знаешь об этом? - Усмешку Хейла с лёгкостью можно было назвать издевательской, когда он, сделав-таки глоток вина, подошёл к слегка опьяневшему после горячего душа и залпом выпитого глинтвейна подростку: - Пошли, покажу тебе твой ночлег на сегодняшнюю ночь.  
Парень взял протянутую руку. В процессе подъёма на две конечности частично упал на мужчину, уцепился за его плечи:  
\- Что, и всё? А сказку на ночь расскажешь?  
\- Ты разве запамятовал, что в сказках волки - главные антагонисты сюжета? - Питер уже откровенно насмехался над обиженно сопящим Стилински и, заставив того стоять твёрдо при минимальной помощи со стороны, осторожно повел парня на второй этаж: - Так что поаккуратней, а то мне и так не светит мило обсуждать с твоим отцом последние новинки дизайнерского искусства.  
\- Я думал, ты не такой мелочный, или это восхищение моей поистине милой неуклюжестью? - хихикнул подросток и тут же отмахнулся, - это риторическое.  
Пока они шли, Стайлз молчал, пару раз запутался в ногах. Питер фыркнул и приобнял парня за талию. Стилински ощутил запах сандалового парфюма с нотками табака и жар чужого тела. Он сглотнул, сердце сбило свой ритм, разгоняя кровь по сосудам и капилярам. Стайлз думал, что у него краснеют только щеки, но как же он ошибался, когда почувствовал горящие уши. Внизу живота зарождалось какое-то приятное томное ощущение.  
\- Стайлз, я, конечно, могу понять, что ты подросток, которого разморило от тепла и алкоголя после промозглой погоды за окном, но я отнюдь не Лидия, - привычно съязвил Питер, пряча от мальчишки лукавый взгляд: - Так что будь добр держать себя в руках.  
Нет, оборотню льстила реакция Стилински на его, Питера, близость, даже если это обусловливалось исключительно гормонами и алкоголем. Но Хейл не особо стремился использовать ситуацию для собственной выгоды, несмотря на всю свою испорченность. Поэтому мужчина просто довел ходячее несчастье, которому взбрело свалиться на голову бывшему альфе именно сегодня, до приготовленной гостевой спальни и попытался уложить Стилински в кровать. Вот только сегодня всё шло совсем не так, как Питер планировал.  
\- Чёрт, волчьи примочки. Питер, мне шестнадцать лет, у меня гормоны, забавные иррациональные ... - последнее слово Стайлз не договорил, лишь зажмурился и наугад ткнулся в чёткоочерченные уста мужчины, в душе молясь Богу, чтоб ему не свернули шею - папа этого не переживёт. Но если сейчас Стилински не поцелует Питера, то он этого не переживёт, по крайней мере, пьяный мозг посчитал это обоснование достаточно убедительным, чтоб совершить действие. Парнишка уцепился за крепкие плечи оборотня, падая спиной на кровать.  
\- Теперь ты успокоился, иррациональный подросток? - насмешливо протянул оборотень, отстранившись после того, как несколько минут позволял себя целовать, но не отвечая на поцелуй. Питер сам не понимал, чем именно его так веселит сложившаяся ситуация.  
\- Почти, - согласился парнишка, пряча взгляд от насмешливых льдистых глаз.  
Когда оборотень поднялся, чтоб уйти, он взял его за руку.  
\- Не уходи. Я... - слова застряли в горле, как шарики для пневматики в погнутом стволе. Стайлзу было очень обидно и стыдно за свое поведение.  
\- Не уходи... - парень поднял глаза на Питера.  
\- Боюсь, при таких условиях мне грозит изнасилование, - с самым своим невинным выражением лица протянул Хейл, всё-таки оставаясь на месте и разглядывая Стайлза даже немного с сочувствием.  
\- Я понял, - Стилински отпустил руку мужчины с сожалением. В горле першило от непролитых слёз. Парнишка откинулся на кровать и закрыл глаза рукой, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор окончен. Горький рябиновый вкус обиды расползся по комнате.  
\- Стайлз, - тихо, даже немного устало позвал мальчишку Питер: по идее, он должен был сейчас уйти к себе и забыть об этом неожиданном подарке судьбы, но инстинкты кричали, что лучше остаться, хоть это и может привести к не очень приятным последствиям: например, визит весьма проницательного шерифа Стилински. Закатив глаза и стараясь дышать по минимуму от слишком терпких запахов специй, вина и ещё не прошедшего возбуждения с лёгким оттенком обиды и злости, оборотень повторил чуть настойчивее: - Стайлз, посмотри на меня.  
\- Что? - Стайлз убрал руку от лица и, опершись на локти, приподнялся с кровати.  
\- Что с тобой? - спросил наконец Питер, присев на край кровати, и устало прикрыл глаза: - Помимо алкоголя и гормонов?  
\- Хронически заскучал по одному серому волку. Ты же уехал. Без тебя стало как-то... не так. Мне просто физически нужно было тебя увидеть. Знаешь, как у законченного джанки, который колется: если не найдёт дозу, он либо умрет, либо кого-то прирежет, - Стайлз повернулся к Хейлу и облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Даже так? - немного нервно рассмеялся оборотень, стараясь не думать о том, насколько привлекательно пахнет сейчас относительно протрезвевший мальчишка: - И что мы теперь будем делать?  
\- Я не знаю, волче. План был приехать к тебе. А что дальше, я как-то не думал, - Стилински хихикнул и пожал плечами.  
\- План, как и всегда, продуман до мельчайших деталей, - беззлобно фыркнул Хейл и, осторожно взяв Стайлза за подбородок, провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе - почему-то до дрожи захотелось поцеловать этого несносного ребёнка. Питер моргнул, чтобы сбросить наваждение, но не помогло: ситуация не стала менее сюрреалистичной и всё больше напоминала плохую, опошленную версию сказки о Красной шапочке.  
Сердце Стайлза решило сделать в груди сальто-мортале. Он приоткрыл губы, как для поцелуя. Если бы ещё полгода назад кто-то сказал, что предрождественский вечер он проведёт в компании зомби-дяди, жаждая его поцелуев, то он бы очень долго смеялся над этим шутником. Возможно, даже набил бы шутнику его лицо.  
\- Успокойся, Стайлз, - прошептал Питер, наклонившись чуть ближе, словно собирался поцеловать мальчишку: - Я не собираюсь тебя есть.  
От Стилински пахло немного озоном, апельсином, теплым вином и вновь ставшим ярким возбуждением, от чего отстатки самоконтроля терялись в неизвестном направлении, даже не удосужившись попрощаться: оборотень поцеловал Стайлза. Мягко, осторожно, словно хрупкую фарфоровую куклу.  
Стайлз облегчённо выдохнул в поцелуй, жмурясь от удовольствия, обнимая оборотня за плечи, прижимаясь к волку.  
Скользнув ладонями под тонкую ткань большой для худощавого подростка футболки, Питер пересадил мальчишку к себе на колени и, всё-таки избавив Стилински от одной ненужной вещи, скользнул пальцами от ключиц к паху, благоговейно изучая бледную бархатную кожу, усеянную родинками.  
Стайлз изгибался под жаркими ищущими ладонями. Голова парнишки кружилась от этой нежной неспешности. Хотелось раствориться в прикосновениях. Воздух в лёгких испарялся с катастрофической скоростью. Стилински жадно глотал воздух алыми от поцелуев губами.  
\- С мужчинами у тебя, я так понимаю, ещё не было? - хрипло прошептал Хейл, аккуратно положив растерянного от возбуждения подростка спиной на кровать, и устроился между пошло раздвинутых ног, проведя ладонями обратно от паха к шее Стайлза. Питеру, как ни странно, тоже было непривычно жарко от близости мальчишки, и бесконтрольно вело от его запаха, но раз решил наплевать на все последствия, то нужно сделать всё правильно хотя бы сейчас. Особенно, если Стилински был только с девушками.  
\- Что... - не сразу сообразил Стайлз. Всего было слишком много: прикосновений, эмоций, ощущений. - Да, то есть нет. Не было.  
\- Тогда просто расслабься, и всё будет с минимальной болью, - выдохнул оборотень, покрывая поцелуями шею подростка, ключицы, плечи, чуть задевая зубами нежную, похожую на тонкий пергамент кожу, одной рукой скользя по животу, а второй - медленно снимая оставшуюся одежду. Перевернув Стайлза на живот, Хейл быстро разделся сам и, снова опустившись на колени, провёл языком по ложбинке между упругих ягодиц, чуть сжимая их.  
\- Ах, чёрт, - вырвалось у парня, который уткнулся носом в кровать. Сердце оглушительно бухало где-то в районе горла. Кровь в ритме крещендо пульсировала в висках. Вставший член задевал белоснежные простыни, оставляя разводы естественной смазки. Стайлз оттопыривал задницу и что-то бессвязно мычал.  
С трудом сдерживая животные порывы взять мальчишку прямо сейчас, без подготовки - настолько громкими и всё более желанными становились приглушённые подушкой стоны Стилински - Питер чуть раздвинул ягодицы и стал ласкать языком плотно сжатые мышцы отверстия, время от времени толкаясь кончиком в узкую дырочку.  
Последние мысли в мозгах уже давно растворились в дымке обволакивающего удовольствия. Мозги расплавились, как сыр на сковороде, стекая жаркими потеками по позвоночнику. Осталось только дикое, неконтролируемое желание близости. Стайлз вытер пот об подушку и прохрипел просяще:  
\- Питер, - не до конца осознавая, о чём просит волка  
\- Шшшш, лисёнок. Тише, - выдохнул Питер, на мгновение улыбнувшись реакции мальчишки, и поцеловал его в плечо: - Не торопись, мой хороший.  
Сплюнув на пальцы, оборотень, стараясь не обращать внимание на своё возбуждение, одной рукой легко обнял шею парня, ввёл палец, добавляя ещё два по мере того, как гладкие мышцы расслаблялись, а Стилински стонал всё громче и слаще.  
Тяжесть руки на шее давала ощущение покоя и защищённости. Стайлз чуть приподнял свои бедра, потому что ему физически нужно было подрочить.  
\- Не торопись, - прошептал Хейл, перехватив руку Стайлза, и перевернул парня на спину, подложив под спину подушку: - Сейчас будет больно, вероятно, что нестерпимо.  
Нависнув над мальчишкой, Питер смазал своей слюной член, безумно сожалея, что сейчас нет другой смазки, и приставил головку к недостаточно, несмотря на усилия, растянутому входу. Пару раз проникнув только головкой, мужчина нежно поцеловал Стайлза и стал медленно входить, положив руки на бёдра парнишки, чтобы забрать в случае чего частичку его боли на себя.  
Боль на вкус была терпкая и сладкая, как хурма. Стайлз смотрел в глаза Питера - и боль уходила, растворяясь в лазури взгляда.  
Не прекращая двигаться в мальчишке, Питер выпрямился и заскользил ладонями по груди, животу подростка, задевая чувствительные соски, любуясь мягкой белоснежной кожей с россыпью родинок, привлекательным, хоть ещё немного детским, лицом с закрытыми от удовольствия глазами и чуть припухшими, не закрывающимися от стонов губами. Поддавшись инстинкту, оборотень вновь накрыл Стилински своим телом и мягко поцеловал, двигаясь чуть резче от приближающегося оргазма.  
\- Питер, - Стайлз сжал его бёдра и выгнулся дугой. Под веками рождались и таяли снежинки. Оргазм белым шквалом пронёсся по всему телу. Он распахнул глаза.  
Питер отпустил себя через пару мгновений после мальчишки, низко рыча в поцелуй и вспарывая когтями простынь вместе с матрацем. Пытаясь прийти в себя после оргазма, оборотень уткнулся носом в плечо Стайлза, негромко порыкивая и пытаясь запахом чистого удовольствия, исходящего от мальчишки, вернуть контроль человека над внутренним волком.  
Стайлз лениво провёл пальцами по волосам оборотня:  
\- Волчара.  
\- Мргхмр? - вопросительно то ли рыкнул, то ли промычал Хейл, не открывая глаз и продолжая обнимать Стайлза.  
\- Ты же останешься теперь, - парнишке нужно было услышать ответ, хотя вопрос сам по себе был на грани абсурда, после всего случившегося.  
\- Если ты умеешь готовить кофе, - хрипло, пока ещё на грани рыка, ответил Питер через пару минут, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность: - И бегом в душ - нужно сменить постель.  
\- Давай еще пять минут - и в душ. И на мой кофе никто ещё не жаловался, - Стайлз мазнул губами по голой коже оборотня. Вставать было лень, даже говорить было лень.  
\- Неужели никто не выжил? - Оборотень попытался добавить привычный сарказм, но всё равно получилось лишь устало: - Давай в душ, а то ты уже засыпаешь, лисёнок.  
\- Уговорил, - парнишка закатил глаза и встал, благоразумно промолчав про Дерека, который в восторге от его кофе. Подросток вздохнул и поплелся в душ.  
Дождавшись, когда мальчишка скроется за дверьми ванной и включит воду, Питер сменил постель и, не заботясь о том, что он сейчас абсолютно нагой, спустился в ванную на первом этаже, заодно спустив испачканное постельное бельё к стиральной машине. Весь процесс занял у оборотня не много времени, но его было достаточно, чтобы Хейл по возвращению в спальню застал Стайлза уже по-домашнему сладко посапывающим во сне. Несколько мгновений полюбовашись нежданным сюрпризом Сочельника, Питер очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить подростка, лёг рядом, по-собственнически обнял его и уткнулся носом в спину, наслаждаясь немного странным сочетанием озона, оливкого геля для душа и тонким молочным ароматом домашнего уюта, который, тем не менее, так шёл парнишке.  
Стайлз проснулся первым, ощутил непривычную тяжесть на своей груди. Это была мужская рука, рука Питера. Память подкинула пару горячих сцен прошедшей ночи. Парнишка закрыл глаза, выдохнул и снова открыл глаза. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Хейла, он выбрался из постели. Посмотрел на оборотня, на его безмятежное лицо, и улыбнулся. Зайдя на кухню, Стилински поблагодарил волчьих богов за полы с подогревом и, покопавшись в шкафчиках, нашёл всё же кофе. Обернувшись, Стайлз чуть не уронил турку, когда во входном проёме появился Питер.  
\- Я б пожелал тебе доброго утра, но, учитывая твоё предсмертное выражение ужаса на лице, я лучше сразу позвоню "911", - хриплым ото сна голосом протянул оборотень, бесцеремонно рассматривая полностью обнажённого мальчишку, который ничуть не смущался своей наготы. Ещё одна отсылка к тому, что даже у него может быть дом во всех смыслах слова, хоть это и неправильно в плане закона. Питер прошёл к диванчику сделанного на заказ кухонного уголка, включив по пути Стилински конфорку: - Итак, как долго ты будешь у своей бабушки, Красная шапочка?  
\- Я Бэтмен, у меня даже эмблема на футболке имеется. А экзальтированная девица, которая любит ходить по лесу, у нас Лидия, - парировал Стайлз, положив изрядную ложку кофе в турку и поставив её на конфорку. Пфыкнул на осуждающий взгляд оборотня. Взял воды из фильтра и только через секунд сорок, когда аромат начал раскрываться, налил туда воды.  
\- Я буду у своей бабушки ещё два дня, - парнишка закусил губу и сосредоточился на процессе.  
\- Ну, тогда у тебя есть два дня, чтобы разыскать свой багаж, - съехидничал Питер и, поддавшись инстинкту, просто обнял Стилински со спины, прикоснувшись губами к его плечу и добродушно, даже в какой-то степени счастливо улыбнувшись: - А по поводу Лидии... Она умная девочка, чтобы не лезть в кровать к страшному серому волку, чтобы привязать его к себе.  
\- Знаешь, твоя оговорка по Фрейду греет моё сердце. И мне хоть и шестнадцать, но даже я знаю, что секс - это еще не всё в отношениях между лю... - Стайлз закусил губу, но слова уже были произнесены, а кофе, судя по запаху, был готов.  
\- Неужели Стайлзу Стилински бывает стыдно? - Наигранное удивление в голосе Хейла заставило ещё больше покраснеть подростка, что только раззадорило волка. Поэтому Питер выключил кофе и коротко поцеловал мальчишку, заскользив пальцами по его телу, чтобы остались небольшие, не особо заметные под одеждой синяки от пальцев в качестве меток. - Как думаешь, мы справимся с расстоянием?  
\- Хей, животное, я, между прочим, хожу в одну душевую со Скоттом, а синяки с меня сходят неделю, - Стайлз шутливо ударил его по руке. Он обнял волка за талию, положил голову ему на плечо и произнёс:  
\- Мили могут быть уже за дюймы, если люди этого хотят, тем более, я знаю твой скайп.  
\- А меня ещё и маньяком называют, - закатил глаза Питер, тем не менее снова просто обнимая подростка. Говорить желания не было - Хейлу просто хотелось никуда не отпускать этого ребёнка, который смог этой ночью отпугнуть кошмары, что мучили оборотня со дня пожара в семейном особняке.  
\- Кто владеет информацией, владеет миром. - Объятья согревали, и Стилински просто закрыл глаза. Доверял ли он Питеру? Скорее всего, да. Сердце ведь не могло врать, выбрав того, кого хотелось любить. Или могло? Хотя это все было совсем неважно, потому что он был со своим волком.


End file.
